Template talk:Official Lore
I wanted to review the template before we dealt with modifying it on the actual template page. The information on this page is regarded as "official" and is aligned with the official Elysium events which are hosted by members of Staff. You are welcome to incorporate as much or as little of this information as you choose. Unofficial RP's are not required to incorporate any of the official lore if they do not wish to include it in their RP. Initial sentence is fine, I'd like to suggest a little rewording for the other parts tho, to make it simpler language, and more straightforward. Because otherwise we have to clarify what counts as an 'unofficial' vs 'official' rp, which isn't immediately obvious. So in order to not make it too long I'd suggest: "You can use as much or as little of this lore as you want in your own personal RPs. If you do not like this lore, you are free to use your own for your own character." or something along those lines? It may be good to have it as a side-panel infobox with the 'official lore' image - in whatever form - above it so that it doesn't obscure the lede of the article, unless you think that having it right in front of you will help make sure there's no confusion on what being 'official' means or how obligated people are to pay attention to it, which is fair enough. Having the disclaimer template where it is means you'll read it as soon as you click on the article and won't miss it. Which is good, but might get annoying if it's on a lot of pages. Having it as a side infobox may be neater, but may be missed by some. Leafw (talk) 01:20, May 25, 2016 (UTC) Re: Wording Ammendments As per above, Zammi suggested that we amend the second and third sentence to: "You can use as much or as little of this lore as you want in your own personal RPs. If you do not like this lore, you are free to use your own for your own character." I would like to suggest we change it even further again, with the possible wording: "Players may choose to use as much or as little of this lore as they like. There is no requirement for players to follow the lore during a personal RP." My Reasons: - Firstly, it removes the connotation that players who don't use lore may be trying to imply that they don't like the official lore. eg. A player may choose not to RP in accordance with official lore for other reasons - not because they dislike the official lore. - Secondly, to use third person tense, which is the recommended tense for wiki articles (sorry I should have addressed this aspect to begin with in the original template I had started). Additional Notes: - I am still a little uncertain about wording for the last sentence. We should check it over with Sammo to get his opinion on ''exactly what degree ''of which players are not required to use any of the lore. SarahBrownie (talk) 01:55, May 25, 2016 (UTC) :I'd say it's fair to want to not imply dislike. So that works. :As far as I know players are allowed to rp any way they like in private, but in public rp areas they should adhere to the correct era and avoid fandoms, powergaming etc, those issues can be addressed somewhere else. As far as having to adhere to official lore, even in public areas you don't have to, but your lore may be disputed by others who do - that's what Sammo has said in the past. Some people may want to modify the lore to suit their character, {say they want to be a neko but they want to be adept at magic, which in server lore is something of a contradiction} but are otherwise entirely in keeping with server basics. Leafw (talk) 01:06, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :I went ahead and reworded it, I will add the image to it also. So that if we want to edit the image it will change for all pages. Leafw (talk) 16:59, May 27, 2016 (UTC)